Enchanted Revelations
by Faerae
Summary: Hiding a very important secret from her fiancé, Bella's hand is forced when trouble back home calls for her return. how will the Cullens react to Bella's true identity and position in this secret society? How will Bella's extended family react to a vampire fiancé who they have never heard of? AU. Features Witch!Bella French!Bella Creature!Bella
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Bella was in the kitchen with the Cullen siblings when it happened.

Things had started to settle down somewhat after the unfortunate events of the past year or so. The fiasco with James -the determined vampire tracker slash murderous stalker, the Cullen's abandonment and subsequent return to Forks, not to mention the whole episode with the delusional, vengeful Victoria and her newborn army, all of it was behind them. Despite all the… distractions, coming to Forks had truly been serendipitous. She had run into the renowned yet elusive Kohana Cordova, absorbing his teachings on the intricacies of magical woodcraft, spent many hours she would have usually spent with her friends completing various projects and last but not least, was also fortunate enough to have met the love of her life.

Bella felt she had only started to get used to the relative piece when, in true Bella fashion, the proverbial enchantment had to end.

The bracelet she wore was made of a thick yet elegant omega chain with a seemingly random array of large precious gems beaded throughout. Intricate symbols were carved into each bead, giving an overall impression of opulence and extravagance.

Edward and Alice were the first of the Cullens to comment on the accessory as Edward had seen her veto clothing and accessory advice from Alice countless of times, opting to wear more casual outfits. She especially seemed to be adamantly against expensive things, particularly when anyone, mainly Edward, tried to gift them to her.

Alice wanted to know why she couldn't find its equal despite all her poring through Pandora and Cartier catalogues. When pushed, Bella merely mumbled that it was a gift from a relative and adamantly left it at that. She never seemed to take it off, not even in the shower. Its beauty however, was not what caught the Cullen's attention presently, but they could not fail to notice that three of the crystals were glowing eerily.

"Bella is that-"Edward started, only to be interrupted by Emmet's startled shout.

"WHAT THE HE-"

"Oh my gosh, _where_ did you get that? I want one." Pouted Alice.

Seemingly oblivious to the chaos around her, Bella stood abruptly and headed towards the expansive window that stretched the entire West-ward wall of the manor house and examined the bracelet carefully, face paling rapidly. Before she could turn to address the Cullens who had followed her into the living room, she felt steely, muscular arms wrap around her waist, bolstering her spirit with much needed comfort. '_I'm sure they're fine. They promised me they wouldn't hesitate to send for me should things take a turn for the worse.' _Bella reminded herself.

"What's wrong love?" asked Edward, icy breath tickling her neck. No doubt he could hear her emotions through Jasper's thoughts.

Turning, Bella saw that Edward was genuinely panicking so she laid a hand on her chest reassuringly; a pang of guilt went through her as she switched her gaze to the curious Cullens behind Edward. Carlisle and Esme were also present, having been attracted to the commotion.

"I…" Bella started, breathing deeply in an effort to inhale enough oxygen to calm her and say what needed to be said. "I have no idea where to start," she exhaled in one breath. Pulling herself from Edwards cold embrace, she started pacing restlessly, the culmination of what seemed a lifetime of secrecy combined with the looming danger for her friends and loved ones rendering her incoherent.

Despite himself, Edward found himself smiling. "A wise man would say the beginning is usually the best bet."

Momentarily dazed by that stunning crooked smile, Bella shook herself, weighing the pros and cons. The lies had been weighing on her conscience ever since she realized Edward would be a permanent fixture in her life. Initially Bella wasn't sure whether the coven could be trusted with her life, never mind her identity. She had read many books on magical creatures, but she had never been particularly interested in vampires. Still, she knew enough to recognise the look Edward gave her that first day and assumed he could somehow sense that she was magical. Magical vampires were rare in Wizarding Britain and she had never even heard of muggle ones. So she had tried to stay away from the Cullens, actively discouraging them from approaching her. Eventually however her natural curiosity won, and between learning about muggle vampires and marvelling at the oddity of such a large, close-knit coven, she fell in love with the overprotective, self-depreciating, stubborn, magnificent Edward Cullen.

After she felt she knew the Cullens enough to let them in, James happened. Though the Cullens had been unaware, Bella had never truly been in any danger. Creature blood within her would prevent her from being turned. She had been on the verge of pulling out her wand, secure in the knowledge that no one was in the vicinity when the Cullens came to her rescue. The hurt and bitterness she had felt at being left by the coven she had grown to love made her less willing to confide in them. Eventually she realized that while the Olympic coven was susceptible to mental intrusion courtesy of Aro Volturi, it would be irresponsible -and quite likely illegal for her to expose the Wizarding World, especially as she had seen for herself the dominion the power-hungry Aro had over his brothers and guard. Now it appeared her hands were tied.

'_To hell with it. It will be like… using an episkey. Right.'_

"Ok," Bella took to staring intently down at her bracelet, frowning when she noticed that three _more _beads had started to glow. "Edward, do you remember when we first met, how you found it odd that I accepted the fact that you were a vampire too readily? And you've constantly told me my reaction to dangerous situations is bizarre… well there's a very good reason for that... simply put, I am not _normal_."

At this, Emmet let out a loud guffaw. "That's kinda obvious Bells. I think we knew that right off the bat."

"Emmet," Jasper intervened, "Don't start, Bella is really worried."

Somewhat surprised, Bella smiled at Jasper gratefully, which he acknowledged with a nod and a sly wink.

Looking around at the expectant faces, she took a deep breath, before launching into what she hoped was a coherent explanation.

"I didn't react as a normal person would because I was already familiar with all the realities of vampirism. I have always known vampires existed."

"I knew it!"

Bella started, blinking at Emmet. "How could you possibly-"

"I always knew you were a closet Vampire-freak! Did you belong to a cult back in Arizona? I've heard they have some pretty hardcore-"

This time it was Alice who interrupted Emmet's disturbing over-enthusiasm. Despite the dire nature of the situation, Bella took the time to appreciate the sight of little Alice slapping the massive form of Emmet upside the head. It was strangely comforting.

"I don't understand Bella," Edward interjected with puzzled alarm "If you had met vampires before, why didn't you say anything? Not to mention, how could you have met a vampire and lived to tell the tale?"

Murmurs of agreement filled the room.

"I have never _actually_ encountered a vampire before. You are the first vampires I had ever met. What I mean to say is, I've read about vampires. Studied them for an entire class even." Bella closed her eyes, steeling herself for what she was about to reveal. "You see, there's a hidden world where vampires are well very well known. It's an entire underground community of supernatural beings hidden from normal humans. I belong to that world. You see… I'm a witch."

Absolute silence.

"I honestly meant to tell you, but I wanted to get to know you first. I was planning to tell you after what happened with James… but you left before I could," she spoke hurriedly, near whispering at the end, reluctant to bring to the fore past regrets. "After that, Victoria happened, and I've only recently been able to start conjuring up the courage to tell you…" Raising her gaze, Bella took their reactions in. Carlisle and Esme seemed to waver between shooting worried looks at Bella and each other, Jasper was frowning, Emmet stifling laughter, Rose glaring and Alice had a frustrated look on her face. Worst of all was Edward, who genuinely looked frightened for her.

She sighed.

"Look, I can understand, to some extent why you don't believe me, I mean, I had a tough time accepting what I am too, even though there were so many signs pointing to it. But you are _Vampires _and you exist, why can't witches –"

"Is this some sort of joke?" Rosalie interrupted, eternally with a chip on her shoulder, "Because I swear to God Emmet if you had somethi- "

"HEY," A seemingly indignant Emmet replied "I only wish I did. Good one Bella."

"Merlin's beard!" Bella yelled, frustrated. "This is so not the time!" Quickly flicking her wrist, her Willow wand appeared in her hand, a few flicks later Emmet's hair was shoulder length, bright bubble gum pink… and formed in a surprisingly stylish afro.

Emmet screamed shrilly grabbing handfuls of hair and pulling to no avail.

The rest of the Cullens looked on in absolute shock.

"_As I was saying_, I am a witch and right now my world, the _Wizarding World_ is in danger. The world that contains my friends and loved ones. I have to go," Bella whispered emotionally. "That's really all I can tell you right now, there's no time to lose."

At her audible distress the Cullens had snapped out of their transfixed gazes aimed at Emmet, though Emmet himself had switched to staring at Bella incredulously.

"How… how could I have not seen this?" Alice whispered, sounding genuinely perplexed for the first time since Bella had met her.

"I honestly don't know," Bella frowned, pondering. "I'm not immune to your visions so you should have seen it as soon as I decided to tell you."

At this point Edward had come closer to Bella, gaze fixed on the wand in her hand. "So it's really true." He stated silently, an inscrutable expression on his eternally youthful face. "I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes. What else can you –".

He was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"I can't see any of your futures anymore," Alice frowned "It must be the wolves."

Bella wasn't so certain.

"I can't hear their thoughts." stated Edward.

"And they smell good." Rosalie added.

Bella briskly walked towards the door as the Cullens zoomed past her.

"Ello, I waz told zat Izabella iz here? I must speak wiz her urgently" spoke a smooth baritone voice with a distinct Fench accent.

Bypassing Edwards who had automatically positioned himself in front of her and squeezing past the Cullens congregated in front of the doorway; Bella threw her arms around the inhumanly attractive, stately man on the front stoop.

_"_Grand-père! What happened? Why are you here? Is everyone alright?" Fired off Bella in rapid French.

"Chérie, ze order haz been summoned to Ogwartz. Harry Potter iz said to be in ze castle, wiz Morte on ze way."

"_Grand-père?_!" Musical voices rang from behind her; shock and confusion clear in their tone.

Turning to the Cullens and seeing seven befuddled faces, Bella sighed.

* * *

**A/N: This is technically the first fanfiction I have ever written, so I would love for you to R&R, especially if you want further chapters ;] So please let me know what you think and feel free to throw in any suggestions.**


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2**

* * *

Bella wavered between watching her Grandfather, brows knit in worry, and gazing furtively at the family as they made their way into the vast living room.

_I don't know how I imagined this first encounter with magic would go, but this isn't it._ Bella thought wryly, taking in her Grand-père glancing about the room with an impassive expression.

Gerard de Villiers was a stately man. Tall, broad-shouldered with finely chiselled features and impeccably styled ebony hair which belied his true age. With his distinctly regal bearing clad in exquisitely made robes, he cut an intimidating figure. Penetrating steely silver-gray eyes turned contemplatively towards the Cullens as they congregated around the room.

"Grand-père, I would like to introduce you to the Cullens; Carlisle, Esme, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice… and Edward." Bella introduced, indicating each individual with a wave of her hand. "Everyone, this is-"

"I am sorry to eenterrupt mon cher, but should you choose to accompany me, it eez eemperative zat we leave soon. Also, eet would not do to further test your father." Gerard interrupts, reminding her subtly of her father's insistence on keeping her in the dark.

_Thank Merlin Grand-père has much more faith in me. _Bella thought ruefully. The thought of her father's distrust in her ability look after herself despite all evidence to the contrary rankled more than usual, most especially as she had been vehemently ordered on her father's part and reluctantly on her friends' part to hide herself in Forks this past year.

Suppressing a shiver at the thought of her friends in danger without herself present as reinforcement, Bella wasted no time and turned to the Cullens, hesitating but briefly before beginning. "I'm so sorry but there isn't enough time to explain much more right now. My friends and schoolmates need me and it sounds like I have to go."

Seeing Edward's jaw twitch, Bella pre-emptively tried to placate him, "Grand-père will be with me Edward."

" –And so will I." Edward abruptly, but firmly, stated. "I will go wherever you go Bella. It matters not that I don't know the destination or what we will do there, but you are mine and I am not letting you go so easily to a place unknown to me." Amidst her blushing at the force of emotions behind Edward's words, Bella noted his old-fashioned eloquence was more pronounced and wondered if it was in response to her Grand-père's own.

"I appreciate that Edward, but—"

"You're not leaving without me Bella." Alice interrupted, with an uncharacteristically stern and determined set to her pixie face, usually only present during attempts to coerce a shopping trip from her.

As if not wanting to be left out, Emmet also vehemently added his two cents, narrowing his eyes at Bella warningly while the rest of the Cullens –barring Rosalie- nodded in agreement.

As she was about to protest, part touched at the loyalty of her family-to-be and part frustrated at their stubbornness, she was interrupted yet again.

"Mon cher, let them come. We are wasting time."

"But Pépère, they are not… human… should blood be spilt—" Bella started tentatively, struggling to find the words to break it to her grandfather that her new friends were of the vampire variety.

"Then your… friends will 'ave to be selective in who they bare zose fangs at." Gerard interrupted unfazed, a smirk tugging at his lips at his Bella's faint expression of surprise. Raising a sardonic brow at the visibly gaping family, Gerard laid a hand across his Granddaughter's shoulder before gazing intently at each of the Cullens in turn.

"Mon Belle trusts you so I shall assume you have some measure of control, thus I will expect you to act according to Bella's expectations of each of you, no matter the situation. Should you fail to do so, I shall be severely… displeased." Gerard finished coolly, aiming a particularly heavy gaze at Edward.

Torn between shock at the audacity of the fragile human before them and part intimidated at the cool gaze, the Cullens agreed. "We will do our utmost to preserve Bella's trust in us sir." Edward returned, a sincere and serious set to his face.

"Very well. Ma bella? Do we need to go to Charlie'z to pick anything up?"

"Non granpapa, I carry my trunk everywhere and it has all I need." Bella returned, having done so her entire time at Forks in preparation for such a scenario as this one.

"Than let us depart." Pulling out a handkerchief, Gerard flicked his wand and spelled the object. "Ze wards are thankfully still in place mon Belle so ze closest we can get to Ogwarts is to Hogsmeade."

Bella nodded before turning to the Cullens.

"Everyone needs to have some sort of contact with this handkerchief. It will take us where we need to go."

"What? What's so good about a handkerchief? Is it really a magic carpet?" Emmet babbled excitedly.

Despite the situation, Bella decided to tease Emmet who fairly resembled an excitable puppy with his bouncing around, rolling on the balls of his feet and his ill-disguised attempt at hiding his fidgeting by crossing his arms. A giant excitable puppy, but a puppy nevertheless.

"Yes Emmet. We are going by way of magic carpet… unfortunately this one isn't that big and seeing as you take up a lot of space…" Bella intoned apologetically, then laughed as Emmet's face fell in disappointment, followed by a slightly manic expression at the prospect of being left behind.

"Just kidding Emmet. Magic carpets are a much too dangerous form of magical transportation. Given that we want trans-continental travel, a carpet would just be plain irresponsible." Bella explained matter-of-factly.

In large part, Bella was nervous that her secret was finally known to her vampire family. The circumstances didn't lend well to maintaining calmness. In the deep recesses of her mind she could acknowledge the feeling of excitement at finally revealing her true self to her love and their family. Though Bella wouldn't say that magic necessarily defined her, it was a large part of her that heavily influenced certain attributes and aspects of her personality. Being forced to hide, what were essentially large parts of herself from her second family was not only exhausting, but also left her with feelings of guilt. Seeing Emmet's enthusiastic and positive reaction to magic reassured her and gave her hope that the Cullen's would accept this part of her.

As the Cullens gathered around the handkerchief, Bella grinned as she took in Emmet's excited expression, Jasper, Edward and Alice's wary expressions and Carlisle and Esme's scepticism expertly hidden by placating expressions. At the very least she wouldn't have to put up with muggle high school anymore.

* * *

**A/N: So the gorgeous French man is Bella's grandfather. What next? Please take the time to review.**


End file.
